


Love Comes In Many Forms

by IluvLxLight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/IluvLxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am writing a collection of One Piece slash parings. The relationships tagged above will probably be written first. If there is anymore or a prompt you want me to write, ask it to me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jeromeisluv (my tumblr) or in the comments below!! Thanks!! Heres the summary for the first chapter/ship: Sanji, a merman from Fishman island, gets attacked when he decides to go a little too close to Sabaody Park. He nearly is kidnapped when a human pirate, Roronoa Zoro, saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes In Many Forms

**Zoro x Sanji:**  
_** Summary: ** _ _Sanji, a merman from Fishman island, gets attacked when he decide_ _s t_ _o go a little too close to Sabaody Park. He nearly_ _is_ _kidnapped when a human_ _pirate_ _,_ _Roronoa Zoro, saves him.  
**D isclaimer:**I dont own one piece of One Piece. HaHa!_

The bright light is blinding as Sanji looks on, staring at a world that was so close and yet so far away at the same time. His whole mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of awe and wonder. _The lights are so beautiful._

**_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ **

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of gun shots. Sanji quickly tries to get away.

"Don't shot at him! We need him alive!" One of the men shouts at the others. When Sanji turns around there are two men in a boat, throwing a net on him before he can get away. He had been so distracted a minute ago that he hadn't even notice these people sneaking up on him.

His net covered body is thrown roughly into the boat causing Sanji to cry out in pain as his tail slams hard into the wood. Sharp pain flares up on his left side of his tail but Sanji thinks nothing of it.

"You are going to make us rich, my dear!" The one man cackles as he slaps Sanjis face hard two times. Sanji shuts his eyes tightly. _Maybe it will be over soon. Maybe this won't be too bad. Maybe some nice humans will buy him._ _Are there even any_ _nice humans?_ Tears trickle softly down his cheeks and Sanji fights to keep his mouth shut. Just as Sanji is a about to shout something like 'let go of me, you shitty human.' And start swinging his tail, he here's a cry of pain.

"Ahh!"

"What is it? Gah!"

"Someone's taken out Jerry! Gah!"

"What the hell is happening? Show yourself!"

Sanji slowly opens his eyes just in time to see the sillhouette of a man as he cuts down the last of the kidnappers. Sanji's eyes widen. _Is he here to save him? Or kidnap him for himself?_

The man grunts under his breathe as he untangles Sanji from the net. Sanji just stares at him, feeling himself get lost in this man's eyes. The human is tall and muscled. So muscled that Sanji can tell even in the dark of night. The man picks Sanji up.

"Ow!! Shitty swordsmen, that hurts!!"

"Is that how you treat some one who just saved your life, you shit merman."

"I didn't need help from someone like you anyways."

"Just shut up! If you keep moving your wound will get worse." Zoro snapped back. _Wound. What wound?_ It was at this very moment that the pain started hitting Sanji. He had been shot. He had been shot in the tail!! No wonder it had hurt so much before. "I am taking you to the doctor on my ship. He'll fix you up."

"Ship!? A pirate ship!? Are you a pirate? Are you going to try and sell me too?"

"It is and I am. I just saved you. I'm not going to sell you. It's against everything we and our captain are as people to do those kinds of things."

"I thought you were a pirate. Aren't all pirates bad people?"

"Whether we are your friends or your enemy's that's all for you to decide yourself."

After 15 minutes of walking around Sanji couldn't take it anymore. "Do you even know where we are going, you idiot?"

"Of course I do. Our ships anchored by grove 4." Sanji groans. The pain was beginning to be too much for him. Without any warning Sanji reached up his hand and fisted the mans shirt in his hands.

"The pain... It hurts... Too much!" Then Sanji's body goes slack as he passes out from the unyielding pain in his tail.

Blinding light is once again shining in his eyes but this time it slowly fades. Sanji glances around and takes note of the fact that he is no longer in that man's arms but instead is in a small room on a bed. Panic quickly starts to sink in. It's at this moment when Sanji thinks he really should have listen to the old geezer and stop going so close to Sabaody. That's when he notices that there's a man sleeping in a chair beside him.

"Yo! Who are you and where am I?" Sanji shouts loudly at the green haired man. The man grunts and slowly wakes up. He glares at Sanji.

"Roronoa Zoro. I saved you. you?"

"Why should I tell you, shitty swordsmen. let me go home now."

"You cant leave."

"why the hell not?"

"you arent allowed to leave until you are completely healed."

Zoro got up and left with another brutish grunt. _What a muscle head._ _He was definitely muscled though. Wait a minute, what is with those kind of thoughts. He is a human. A male pirate human. The worst kind of scum in all the seas._ _He is very attractive though._ Sanji couldn't seem to rid himself of these kinds of thoughts. Who would have thought that Sanji, the lover of all beautiful females would be having these thoughts about a muscle headed, shitty swordsmen, marimo pirate. But he was. There was something appealing about the forbidden love between a human and a merman.

The door to the room slams open with a loud bang, drawing Sanji's attention to the doorway. Something that could only really be described as a raccoon dog walks in.

"You're awake. I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor. it will probably take a few weeks for that wound to heal. You are not at all allowed to leave or do anything that we end up hurting you more, got it?"

"yes," Sanji nods his head. "i have one question. how is an animal a doctor and have the ability to talk?"

"I ate the Hito Hito no Mi and now a have these devil fruit powers. Now would you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh ok. It's Sanji" Chopper smiles at him and then turns to leave.

"I'm leaving but there's one more rule you need to know first: you cant leave this room for the first few days because the wound could reopen. Zoro will bring in meals for you when it's time. Get lots of rest!"

Sanji flops down on his back. "I guess I will rest then." Putting aside all of his fears, Sanji curls up on his bed and goes to back to sleep.

Sanji wakes up to the beautiful scent of freshly cooked food. For a moment he thinks of the restaurant, The Baratie down in Fshman island, he worked at and wishes he was back home, cooking with the others. Sanji sits up and looks at Zoro, who is walking in the room carrying a large tray of food.

"Do you need me to feed it to you, Curlybrow? Or can you do it on your own?"

"What did you just call me, you shitty Marimo! I can feed myseklf. My tail was injured not my arms. I can use them just fine." Sanji shouts loudly as he takes the plate. The food is tasty and he eats every last bite. Zoro sits there watching him intently.

"Are you going to leave?" Snaps Sanji.

"Do you want me to leave?" was the quick reply and surprisingly, no he didn't want him to leave.

"No," Sanji answered right away. "I want you to stay." Maybe it was the pain medicine in his system or the fact that he was sleepy, or maybe even the fact that Sanji felt he just could not help himself from opening up to Zoro.

"What?" Zoro's unintelligent reply was.

"I'm scared. I've never been this close to a human before... I want to go home. You saved me once, Zoro. Please protect me..." Sanji trailed off as he fell fast asleep.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts: http://slashshipperandwriter.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
